


DIE YOUNG

by nicco_ting



Category: TOKIO, V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, T团酱油, 少女时期的准一
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicco_ting/pseuds/nicco_ting
Summary: Rated: PG-13Declare: 我不认识也不拥文章所有相关人物，他们均属于杰尼斯团体，这仅仅只是小说。Summary: 这是一个关于半夜醉酒之后没钱开房只好去看早场电影的NEET的故事。





	DIE YOUNG

年纪轻轻的时候就要死掉，没有将来也没有关系。

 

冈田准一趴在售票处挑电影座位的时候满眼都是座位的重影，而长濑在不远处抱着检票口的柱子不断扭着头哼唧。

冈田准一嘟囔着点了两个座位，店员耐心地细声询问着 “不好意思请问您确定了么？这两个座位不挨着……”换来一句“うるさい！”男人闭眼探着脖子抽风一样鬼叫，双手撑着前台脚都不沾地了对着矮墙乱踢。

手指头扯着电影票，随着出票机“吱啦吱啦”越来越用力，终于等到“咔吱”一声截止的时候“刺啦”一下撕开票据，踩着身后“お客様”的节奏回应着“麻烦死了”一边摇摇晃晃走向长濑。

“喂，醒醒，入场啦。”

长濑毫不客气地弯腰将全身搭在准一身上，听见准一“唔”一声踉跄了一下，然后还有手掌拍在检票口的声音。

“你才是猩猩。”长濑头垂在准一耳边对着他吹气。

————————  
通往放映厅的路上不外乎是机车靴摩擦着地毯的擦啦擦啦，耳边大猩猩絮叨着“准一你别进错了”，一步一个脚印孔咚孔咚，胸腔从后背被压下来发出嘶哑的鬼叫“无路赛醉到吐的人没资格说我！”长濑便条件反射般地直起腰板一跃而起扑向角落的垃圾桶。

————————  
放映厅里果然一个人也没有。

大屏幕上刺眼地放映着片头字幕配上瀑布爆发的音效和背景。

准一终于在轰隆声里毫无掩盖地“啊——”来抒发开来自己宿醉的头痛，没叫到一半水浪声音戛然而止，只剩下坚持不懈的呻吟随着女主角出场的镜头在软包的墙壁上来回碰撞。

电影里金发女人嘴唇一张一闭念着对白，准一双脚蹬着前排座位后背窝在座椅上可劲抻着脖子看屏幕，后脑勺抵在椅背上压得不过血生疼，嘴里的声音也仿佛被脖子抻得又细又长语调平缓干燥，消极怠工般地表达着发声者的头痛欲裂。

长濑一直睡得像死了一样。

男女主角第一次接吻的时候准一吹了一声口哨。  
男女主角第二次接吻的时候准一发出了一声狼叫。  
男女主角第三次接吻的时候准一突然摁着长濑的肚子站起来再转身一屁股坐上长濑的大腿“你丫到底做不做！”

长濑本来侧头靠着坐垫的姿势被摁得脑袋偏移一下子堵住了出气通道，窒息之后再获得空气时发出了猪一样的哼唧。他迷瞪着睁眼看着坐在他大腿上居高临下挡着身后光源的准一。

这以上都是开场15分钟之内发生的事情。

————————  
冈田准一和长濑认识有一段时间了。

他永远也忘不了自己无公害似母鹿一样的亲友高喊着“babe”时一头庞然大物从后厨门帘后头钻出来时的情景。

准一记得自己嘴角抽搐了一下，表情依旧面瘫。

隔了很久以后有了第二次见面。冈田准一去抓在pub里干不正经兼职的老哥。

看着不正经老哥在台上叨比段子的时候准一在想，就跟自己窝在家里说落语是什么正经职业似的。

嘴角还来不及抽搐，就看见老哥下台后接场的乐队主唱窜上了台。

冈田准一还未来得及抽搐的嘴角就被下巴拽得彻底变成了圆形。

“我的天哪！”

那真是——从来——没有——见过的——

穿着短裤露着大白腿的大猩猩。

————————  
长濑智也不是没脑子，他是自来熟。

自己哥们的男友的大亲友总是坐在台下靠右的位置咬着啤酒上的吸管，结束后也总晃晃荡荡地溜到后台坐在他老哥的化妆台上公式化地吵两句无外乎“这工作想什么话赶紧回家帮忙啊”“你懂什么我要的是自由”这种话。

这种一周目对话完毕后他就会向没事人一样跳下化妆台踢啦着鞋准备走人。长濑感觉每次对方投射而来的眼神交汇都尴尬无比，终于在某次吵架终了对方再次“不经意”地眼神撇过来时洋溢着灿烂的笑脸说出一句“嗨！”配上一脸白牙。

对方似乎被灿烂刺到，终于抬手伸开五指挥了挥“嗨—”迟疑着那句“babe”还是没有说出口。

————————  
熟了之后长濑乐队的member带着准一一起去喝酒，走之前问他满头卷毛的哥哥“老哥要不要也一起去？”老哥的笑脸还没来得及堆起来就听见准一大呵“喝什么酒还不早点回家老婆都快生了。”

那个时候长濑环肩搂着准一右手指着外面说着“行くか？”，准一抱着他的腰，表情一脸不耐烦却不看他老哥仰头直视长濑。

冈田准一喝大了之后安安静静趴在桌子上安眠，只能听见桌子被谁拍得砰砰直响顺便扯着公鸭音大叫“冈田是个切黑、绝对是切黑——”然后长濑也喝大了一样嘎嘎笑着把冈田的后背拍得砰砰响。

隔天虽然老哥不在但依旧去看长濑的表演，进去的时候一首歌正在间隙b段却突然不唱了，只剩背景音下长濑低头看着乐队那个小圆脸大眼睛的键盘手，眨了眨眼睛叹了口气然后低头吻了上去。

键盘手一下子瑟缩用小臂擦着嘴走向自己的乐器，乐队门把都一脸假装正经的微笑继续演奏，歌在继续唱下去，大意是“哪怕断壁残垣哪怕世界灰暗我也会比太阳还热烈地爱着你”，人群在欢呼着不知道是为了歌词还是为了刚才的那个吻。

然而冈田准一站在他们之中，想到的居然是“啊原来长濑在他们所有人的眼里一直都不是Babe”。

————————  
两个人在停车场等着其他的门把，长濑的哈雷摩托停在没有车的停车场正中央一下子横占两个车位。

准一双手插兜低着头用脚拨楞着地上的一块石子，脑子里回想着刚才在休息室门外听到的谈话。

以胖不胖都帅著称的贝斯手说着“我说你们啊收敛点会死么”音尾语调却上扬得都快飘起来了。键盘手语速迅速地反击声调却一点辩解的意思都没有“那能怪我吗？！还不都是利达非要搞猜拳！！”

长濑猛地掀帘子出来的时候把准一下了一跳。长濑在用表情表达了一秒无声惊诧后立马咧嘴笑着抬手环肩拦着他向外走“走走走喝酒去。”

准一就一句话没有抱着他的腰被他带着出去了。

长濑正吐出第一口烟圈时抬眼看他，烟雾和准一嘴里刚吐出的白雾混在一起。“要不要抽一口试试？”说着夹住了香烟递给他。

冈田准一没喝酒，没喝酒的冈田准一还闷骚地看了他一眼表示谨慎。然后果不其然被第一口烟呛得直咳嗽。

长濑就着他抬起来的手把烟叼回嘴里，看着他发出哈哈两个单音抽完那支。

冈田准一好不容抬起腰来的时候，整条嗓子咳得发烫生疼——

整个肺腔都是薄荷的味道。

————————  
准一问长濑能不能想象到高中没有念完就辍学回家专心学落语的人生。

这话是在情人旅馆的双人床上说出来的。彼时长濑正趴在他身上摇晃，只有窗边的月光透进来，脸和身子都被阴影切割得不像话。准一整个人被往下拽只有手能抓到枕头，偶尔松嘴叫两句，剩下很长时间都是张着嘴却吸不进空气的窒息。

长濑近乎跪坐在床上，两个人的距离仿佛割裂开一样。

“长濑君，你的将来是什么呢？”  
那之后是这句话，准一趴在床上伸着脖子看窗口角落稍微露出一点的桃红色霓虹灯招牌，姿势别扭到筋肉在皮下叫嚣尖锐地耳鸣。

长濑已经抽完那根烟，烟灰倒是很有礼貌地被弹在一张餐巾纸上，他看着面前墙壁镜子中反射出的准一语气诚恳，“我想象不来，因为我初中就辍学了。”

————————  
和长濑一起并排跪坐在利达家的榻榻米上的时候，冈田准一低着头啧了一声——  
现在这种情况和在家被老爹罚跪有什么区别啊！

利达倒是看了看准一带来的行李箱，想了想只温吞地憋出一句话：

“准一你这个、和这个有关系么？”

顺着利达的手指摸上自己的脖子，不用用力就能感觉到肿着的一块，连上齿痕青得发紫，便像炸了毛的猫一样窜了起来“都说了我不是被轰出来是自己跑出来的啊！！”

利达抄着兜看向坐在一旁没什么反应的长濑“这孩子是叛逆期推迟啊。”

————————  
长濑和冈田两个人每次做爱都很清醒。

第一次是准一离家出走，长濑带着他到借宿在利达家的房间。  
第二次是在情人旅馆，准一把行李箱扔在长濑床上就被利达轰了出来。  
第三次是喝酒之前就约定好的，“晚上要去么？”落座之前在耳边附着的一句话，只要点头或者摇头就可以回答。

“如果有一天我们没钱了怎么办？”  
失业的冈田准一问他身旁的长濑。  
一米八几的男人侧过身来看着他，手撑在头侧认真地思考了一下：“没关系的，我们不是还有利达么？”

————————  
日子偶尔会很空虚，在没有目标也不需要奋斗的时候。

不太想与人交流就窝在家里看书，也会拔下利达院子里的木篱笆切割开来做雕刻。

小时候的表演预支了一辈子的话，偶尔过来做饭的公鸭音鼓手不止一次悄悄对利达说“准一这是心理疾病啊，该不会是受刺激失语了吧。”

不愿意给别人看也不愿意分享。请不要夸我也不要提建议。

却都堆在长濑的屋子里，晚上睡觉前会举起来一个问“这个是什么？”  
“哦那个是大猩猩。”

也给长濑讲过落语，不得志的花魁怂恿着男客陪她一起跳河自尽，低眉顺目地柔声说着带着撒娇。男人跳下去后花魁反倒怕死反悔，爬上栈桥落汤鸡一样的男人尴尬又可笑。没有和服也不正坐半卧在床上讲完，长濑笑得都快背过气去了拍着他的大腿啪啪啪。  
“准一你好厉害你比你哥讲得有意思多了啊！”

——啊、又来了。

“准一你晚上要跟我出去么？今天晚上我在山上有比赛哟。”笑够了的长濑却忘了继续那个话题。

————————  
晚上睡到迷糊的时候长濑又来了一发。

自己有反应的时候长濑已经完全进来了，他在背后一手环过脖颈一手搭在腰上摁住小腹。

完全是被钳制的姿势啊。

侧着身子的缘故每次抽送也总是要跟着调整位置，往前垮下的腰和向后迎合的屁股，腿已经早就被长濑的缠上了。即使动了也找不到舒服位置的时候摇着头摩擦被子，不熟悉的触感花了好久才想起来是山脚下的小旅馆。

准一放软了身子随着他动，前半夜折腾的腰现在并没有好过。感觉到逗他玩一样的加大力度捅了三次，准一扭头咕哝一声“babe”——

早就等在耳边的长濑立刻亲了上来。

扭麻花一样的姿势并不舒服，长濑干到兴起的时候胯骨前顶半推半搡还是变成了后背位的状态。长濑停止接吻似乎想直起身子，准一就撑着手臂也跟着起来——交合的地方连带着肌肉紧缩的挤压，准一一下子塌了腰听见身后的也吸了口气鼻腔里短促地“恩”了一声。

最终还是被长濑捞了起来，手掌摊开放在胸口身子一直起来就被另一只手别过下巴和他亲吻，准一有些心不在焉地想到刚见面时舞台上穿着超短裤的愣头青满满的羞耻play，嘴唇还咬着却突然嗤笑，停不下来却还舍不得分开，划破了嘴唇被长濑捏着下巴松嘴。

“嗯？”长濑挑了眉压着嗓子询问。

准一眼前这张脸带入了年轻时大白腿在台上蹦跳的大猩猩，一时更笑得不能自已趴回床上。自己下身随着笑声使劲，说不上来是挑逗还是生理反应。他听见长濑终于忍无可忍地趴下来贴着他后背，贴在耳朵上每问一遍“笑什么啊”不回答就会生气一样撞进来简直把氧气都顶出去。

木头床吱呀吱呀下一秒就要散架，准一脸埋进枕头里手死捏着一角都快扯出棉絮。自己的呻吟闷在棉花缝隙里却能听见长濑越来越短促的喘息，随着他用劲一下下往外挤。

高潮的时候腰向上弓起来回抽搐，只有脸和双手吃劲身子不受控制地贴合长濑的皮肤。长濑双手拴住他的腰依旧使劲，鼻腔里呼出的热气刺激着耳廓直冲进耳膜里。

结束时终于迎来了第一口喘息，肺里有加热过的蛋白质的味道也有冷得铁渣一般划破嗓子的空气。所有的毛孔都在冒出汗珠，与全身快溢出来的满足相对的是仿佛塞满了氮气发苦飘忽的心。

生活偶尔会很空虚，在没有目标也不需要奋斗的时候。  
所以准一从来没有拒绝过长濑。

——好的啊。

————————  
长濑智也十八岁那年遇到准一，十六岁。  
冈田准一十八岁那年跑出来投奔长濑，二十岁。

冈田准一有时候在想他这样执意跑出来究竟和那个晚上有没有必然联系。

那天的前一个晚上他替键盘手和大家猜拳输了。

那个晚上的b段长濑又没唱，扔了吉他给利达跳下舞台拨拉过人群搂着他舌吻。他看着舞台上的长濑前一秒冲他努了努嘴下一秒就跳下来只能从人群中看到肩膀和头。他大概前两秒故作震惊了一下后两秒就伸出手搂上了长濑的脖子再下一秒就被他拦腰抱起双臂撑在他肩膀上脚不沾地。

谈恋爱比说落语有意思多了。没有明天要进步啊明天会被人认可么，今天退步了啊这样下去将来要怎么办呢。谈恋爱只要看着当下就可以了，这一秒努力了下一秒就会有回报。

冈田准一每一秒都拼尽全力了，所以即使下一秒就用尽力气死掉了也好。长濑智也看着他居高临下挡住身后的灯光，感觉冈田满足得像是死掉了一样安详。

————————  
下午的时候坐在长濑的摩托车后座去城郊打小钢珠，自己的衣服都洗了套着简直大了两个码的长濑的旧T恤，腰侧的牙齿印今天结痂了，脖子上没东西感觉像是故意隐藏了什么一样。

店里空调除湿做得很好，站在门厅就觉得自己头发上海风留下的湿气一点点抽干。看着长濑和老板娘打着哈哈拿着小框准一就默默跟在后面，偶尔点头微笑一下也不说话。长濑走到个机器面前冲准一指指，直到准一点头就一屁股坐下去，腿伸的老长然后冲准一拍拍大腿——

准一就默默地坐下去，从裤兜里摸出两张钞票对准投币口塞进去，长濑的手从身后环过来拢住整个腰，自己则已经全神贯注地盯着机器上面的数字出神了。

机器上面的二极管乱闪的时候，准一手正条件反射地摸向长濑的裤兜准备再掏一把钢镚。长濑却在机器欢快的电子音里一下子反应过来，坐在椅子上喊着“准一准一大满贯啊”手舞足蹈。

差点把坐在大腿上的准一震下来。

拿着礼品准备出门换钱的时候老板娘在大喊大叫的长濑身后还小声地对准一说了句“恭喜你啊”，准一探头稍稍鞠了躬就被长濑拽着手臂拖了出去。走在长濑身后的准一在想店里的人都会怎样看他们呢？

——没准觉得是终于有钱去开房的同性恋吧。

晚上的时候拿着五万块给大家做喝酒基金。长濑骄傲地对门把说“准一就在我面前赢的哦！一下子就大满贯了啊大满贯！！”坐在为了“奢侈”而来的中华饭馆里只有准一一个人对着连字都读不出来的菜单和点菜小哥尴尬犯愁。

喝到第三瓶的时候准一觉得眼睛像金鱼一样肿了起来便用手压到直冒金星，“啊喝多了啊”开始没来由的烦躁。公鸭嗓的鼓手在桌子另一角大叫“什么啊我还以为你们俩是怎么瞧对眼的原来堂本那对姘头跟你们有联系啊”准一松了手金星散了就看见快三十岁的长濑满脸胡茬简直猕猴桃一样却还穿着背带裤装嫩跟着鼓手一起爆笑。利达问着“长濑你跟准一第一次见面是什么时候？”嘴角的法令纹里透着慈祥。

“啊，那是在tsuyosi的店里。”长濑转过头来看准一眼，一瞬间清醒得像是前辈在会议桌上提点了一下新人“那时候tsuyo大喊着‘babe！’就把我给叫出来了”瞪圆眼睛表情惟妙惟肖。喝多的众人乱笑一团，不断重复着一句“你这样的也能叫babe”。“那时候是第一次见面？”利达扭头问准一。

“不，和长濑的初见面只有可能是在pub看到他穿短裤脖子以下全是大白腿的那天。”准一借着喝酒卖呆，前倾了身子对着利达语气正直。鼓手已经忍不住了再次爆笑“我就说什么来着！他就是切黑！你小子这黑历史他能提一辈子！”

当那个小圆脸大眼睛键盘手一脸纯良地说着“准一君真抱歉我们还要去续摊所以长濑就麻烦你照顾了”的时候，长濑正抱着电线杆子吐着，准一还没接话就听见他继续说“哦对了我们想回利达家续摊你们要记得千万不要回家哟~”

看着横在路边长椅上还富裕整条小腿的长濑，准一从他上衣口袋里掏出根烟点上吸一口看着半夜里便利店的灯光：“喂，醒醒啦。利达家不让回了，现在去哪啊？”说着又抬起腿踢了踢挺尸一样的长濑的肚子。立马传来了“松冈都说了去开房啊。”的咕哝声。

当翻遍了他和长濑所有的口袋抖落出来的钱都不够一万块的时候，准一恶狠狠地使劲捻着地上的烟头想象着它是那个一边收了五万块一边叫嚷着“你们整个晚上都不要回来哟！整个晚上！”却一分钱都没留下的公鸭嗓鼓手。

“那群家伙——”准一说着费劲扛起长濑，费力地拖着漫无目的，却听见他在耳边咕哝着“找个地方去做一下嘛电影院也可以呀……”

“电影院你妹啊信不信告你公共场合性骚扰啊！”

————————  
想在年纪轻轻的时候就死掉，没有未来也没有压力。

结果一直舍不得，还是撞钟一样地挨过一天又一天。

出电影院的时候已经是正午了，阳光晒在胳膊上刺痒般生疼。

冈田准一看着身后不远处睡饱酒醒正皱着个脸适应阳光的长濑。

他突然在门口抱住了这个高他一头的男人。


End file.
